Perfect For You EXTRAS
by RoleplayStoryMastersEandL
Summary: if you are a fan of PFY, this is a background, just a couple of scenes from different points of view. K just in case...
1. Those Eyes

Kid narrowed his eyes at Soul's comment, although he agreed to it sure enough. He grasped Maka's hand and led her into the hallway. As they exited the doors, Kid feeling more hopeful each second, he thought '_C'mon... I can take Soul. He's really not all that strong, as demonstrated by the first time we fought... It'll probably take less time, in fact, because I don't have to deal with Black Star now.'_

He calmly let go of Maka's still slightly clammy hand and walked to the opposite side of the entrance ground that Soul stood on. He adopted the Stance of Sin slowly and sure of himself. "We'll settle this here, Soul. Let's see who's _really _stronger." He smirked.

Quick as a flash, he was behind the demon scythe, and landed a blow to the back of his neck with his elbow. Seeing Soul skid onto the ground gave him a sort of sick satisfaction, which he supressed with some effort. This wasn't a feeling he was used to. _Wanting _to inflict pain on a comepletely innocent person. '_Why can't I... Stop?'_ He thought frantically, hearing a sharp yell pierce the air like a stone to already fiercely raging waters. _'Did I just scream...? That was... Me?'_

He stormed forward, lunging towards Soul, his vision becoming blurred and red slowly. '_This isn't right... Maka can't see me like this... It's not... Me.' _ Unable to control himself, he threw a punch to the side of Soul's face, seeing drips of red splatter to the stone pavement below slapped a rather terrifying grin across his face that he could tell scared Soul momentarily. '_Why...?'_

From Kid's POV...

I glared at the demon scythe slightly, masking my discomfort from Maka. This indeed was true, the girl looked like she needed some fresh air after a while in the hospital wing. I tangled my flustered and pounding fingers into her slightly clammy ones, and found myself immediately turning and walking out the door into the empty hallway.

_'C'mon... I can take Soul. He's really not all that strong, as demonstrated by the first time we fought... It'll probably take less time, in fact, because I don't have to deal with Black Star now.'_ I thought, looking at Maka's somewhat dumbfounded and clueless expression.

I could feel _**his**_presence behind us, walking along slowly. I could visualize in my head what the fool probably looked like at the moment. Hands in his pockets, slouching as usual, and pacing along slower than the rest of us. As I slowly turned my head to glance at him quickly, I realized that he indeed was just as I had imagined.

My hand went from warmth to bitter cold again as I let go of Maka's grasp slowly, and my heart sank a bit. It felt as if I'd never be able to hold it again, never be able to feel the rush of emotions that splattered in my head every time I was around her. The sight of her face, dark but thoughtful eyes that could see right through you and be looking you directly in the eye at the same time, the faint red color that rose in her cheeks occasionally, and a smile that could light up even the darkest abyss... Would that all be out of my reach...?

I snapped back to reality, now facing him. The Stance of Sin came naturally to me, and I remembered all that was on the line in this very standoff. I flickered my eyes to Maka's beautiful face for only a fleeting moment, that seemed to last an eternity, as I was lost in her thoughtful gaze once again. I blinked twice and turned to see my opponent looking at me expectantly, and this sent a wave of adrenaline rushing over me at top speed, only further raising my heartrate that had been accelerated by... Those eyes.

"We'll settle this here, Soul. Let's see who's _**really **_stronger." I knew in my heart that I was really challenging him over Maka's love, and that suddenly seemed foolish to me. What was this, a duel of hearts? We were deciding for her, weren't we...? But I just simply couldn't leave that perfect embrace, that heartwarming grin, that... Girl. Maka.

The thought of her name gave me the strength to throw myself at him, and I could tell he didn't know what had happened as he staggered forward from my elbow that had just come in inevitable contact with the back of his neck. I felt my lips curl into a smirk, and I scared myself. I was thinking morbid... Morbid thoughts that would have made one cringe just by hearing them.

"Aaaaugh!!" My control was shattered. Now I could only sit back and watch as this somewhat bloodlusting force inside of me delivered blow after will-breaking blow to the scythe's body.

And now the blood that spilled on the pavement seemed to fill my eyes with glazed over red lenses, and my mouth turned up into a grin that I imagined would have scared me, had I seen it...


	2. Only a Partner

Kid narrowed his eyes at Soul's comment, although he agreed to it sure enough. He grasped Maka's hand and led her into the hallway. As they exited the doors, Kid feeling more hopeful each second, he thought '_C'mon... I can take Soul. He's really not all that strong, as demonstrated by the first time we fought... It'll probably take less time, in fact, because I don't have to deal with Black Star now.'_

He calmly let go of Maka's still slightly clammy hand and walked to the opposite side of the entrance ground that Soul stood on. He adopted the Stance of Sin slowly and sure of himself. "We'll settle this here, Soul. Let's see who's _really _stronger." He smirked.

Quick as a flash, he was behind the demon scythe, and landed a blow to the back of his neck with his elbow. Seeing Soul skid onto the ground gave him a sort of sick satisfaction, which he supressed with some effort. This wasn't a feeling he was used to. _Wanting _to inflict pain on a comepletely innocent person. '_Why can't I... Stop?'_ He thought frantically, hearing a sharp yell pierce the air like a stone to already fiercely raging waters. _'Did I just scream...? That was... Me?'_

He stormed forward, lunging towards Soul, his vision becoming blurred and red slowly. '_This isn't right... Maka can't see me like this... It's not... Me.' _ Unable to control himself, he threw a punch to the side of Soul's face, seeing drips of red splatter to the stone pavement below slapped a rather terrifying grin across his face that he could tell scared Soul momentarily. '_Why...?'_

From Soul's POV...

Not cool. The look that _moron _had just given me was the comeplete opposite of what I thought nesessary at the moment. I could tell he'd wanted to say that _**himself**__, _but I'd beat him to it. Well, there's a win for me, at least...

Ugh, chalk one up for the _**shinigami**__._ I stared down at the intertwined hands with a scowl burned across my previously triumphant face. We entered the hallway, and I huffed a short breath, watching Maka stumble along. If only that _moron _hadn't got in the way... Maka wouldn't be in this condition. Sure, she was a _little _out of control, but really, what was the idiot _thinking_? That maybe he could be all _gallant_, and heroic, just like one of those stupid _fairytales _you read to little brats when they won't go to bed? Sorry, _honorable son of shinigami-sama, _but that's not how the real world _works._

In the _real _world, you have to _pay _for the decisions you make, they don't always come together, and you can't _make _them. You don't have the ability to _fix, adjust, nudge,_ or_ tidy up_ any of your mistakes so that they're _perfect _again. That's just how it is.

One of the mistakes I made...

Not telling Maka until it was too late.

Yes, I admittedly had some _feelings _for my meister, but now that _that moron _came between us, I have my doubts about when she'll realize the truth. I always tell myself, _'it'll never work out... I mean, they're different __**species**__ for god's sake... One day he'll sit down and tell her that it just won't work, that she's too __**asymmetrical **__for him--or something stupid along those lines--and they'll be no more.'_

But now miraculously I _did _have a chance, and that was beating that _moron _right here and now. I squinted my already narrowed eyes up at the glaring sun, walking out into the front entrance area of Shibusen. I could see the nervous look in that _moron's _darting yellow eyes that somewhat reminded me of a frightened alley-cat's. How _pathetic._

I walked forward, hearing the tap of my shoes against the pavement synchronize with the beats of my heart. I slowly and almost unwillingly turned towards that _moron_, scowling once more. Seeing his confident smirk made me choke a bit in the back of my throat, sending a low growl rippling through my body.

"We'll settle this here, Soul. Let's see who's _really _stronger." That _moron _said in a teasing tone, taking that idiotic pose that he used to fight occasionally. This was it. Maka... Could be mine if I could just beat him... But... What if she didn't think of it that way?

Oh, no. I pictured it in my mind now.

I was standing over the bruised and blood-covered body of that _moron_—I had to admit I had over exaggerated that in my mind just a bit, but the image pleased me—looking at the horrified look that slapped it's way across Maka's face. She ran up, pushed me out of the way, and cried over that _moron's _limp body.

I wasn't about to let that happen. But... I had to fight him. I just had to injure him enough so that Maka couldn't talk to him anymore, maybe make him even too ashamed to rest in the Shibusen hospital like last time. I'm sure he would be. That _pompous fool._

Before I could move, I was somehow blasted forward, and I saw the walkway fly up to meet my face as I crashed to the ground. I groaned, looking up into his sickly yellow eyes as they glinted in an almost murderous way now after seeing my blood spattered among the stones.

I sat up, wiping the blood from my face, mumbling something I can't even remember. I didn't need to. This provoked him enough to spring forward again. I was thrown left and right like a forlorn rag doll, pain racking my body time and time again.

What was _wrong _with that _moron_? I looked up and saw a grin that momentarily made me fear for my life as I was beaten down once more...


	3. The Shinigami and The Scythe

Kid narrowed his eyes at Soul's comment, although he agreed to it sure enough. He grasped Maka's hand and led her into the hallway. As they exited the doors, Kid feeling more hopeful each second, he thought '_C'mon... I can take Soul. He's really not all that strong, as demonstrated by the first time we fought... It'll probably take less time, in fact, because I don't have to deal with Black Star now.'_

He calmly let go of Maka's still slightly clammy hand and walked to the opposite side of the entrance ground that Soul stood on. He adopted the Stance of Sin slowly and sure of himself. "We'll settle this here, Soul. Let's see who's _really _stronger." He smirked.

Quick as a flash, he was behind the demon scythe, and landed a blow to the back of his neck with his elbow. Seeing Soul skid onto the ground gave him a sort of sick satisfaction, which he supressed with some effort. This wasn't a feeling he was used to. _Wanting _to inflict pain on a comepletely innocent person. '_Why can't I... Stop?'_ He thought frantically, hearing a sharp yell pierce the air like a stone to already fiercely raging waters. _'Did I just scream...? That was... Me?'_

He stormed forward, lunging towards Soul, his vision becoming blurred and red slowly. '_This isn't right... Maka can't see me like this... It's not... Me.' _ Unable to control himself, he threw a punch to the side of Soul's face, seeing drips of red splatter to the stone pavement below slapped a rather terrifying grin across his face that he could tell scared Soul momentarily. '_Why...?'_

Maka's POV

Even I could sense the invisible tension that flared between my partner and the shinigami. Although what it was _about _I had no idea, for I had been asleep for more than 5 minutes of this apparently vital conversation. My hand felt the warmth of the shinigami's, and I smiled inside, having little to no control to my outside emotions, as I was still in shock from the previous day's events. And I swore that just before this, the shinigami was crying... And he'd said that I was _in love _with Soul. So could this be a fight over _me_? Nah. I pushed the thought from my mind as I watched the fighters line up in their positions.

The shinigami's face held a look of a sort of regret. Why...? I could tell that he was a bit dissapointed about leaving me here, and this bothered me. His eyes glinted with a sort of sadness, but it did nothing to lessen the intensity of the golden color that melted you when he turned his serious and yet somehow always thinking gaze to you. There was a soft red color in his cheeks, that normally made me giggle, but this time it was because he was embarrassed that I had seen him looking at me. He turned his eyes back to my partner, and there could have been beams of red and gold light blasting from their eyes and meeting in the middle, each struggling to make their gaze strike the other.

The shinigami suddenly said a flurry of confident words, and flung himself forward at my partner, elbowing him in the back of the neck. I watched my partner skid across the pavement with a pang of regret. If I really was the reason they were fighting, wouldn't they be getting hurt because of _me_?

This was just like that first day, out in the desert. I had felt so guilty, so... Scared and helpless. It was almost as if I were causing all of it, just with my presence. But I didn't know _why. _Could it really be _true _that my partner was in love with me...?


	4. To Kill Her

All at once, the door burst open, and Liz was seen, Patti in weapon form held firmly in both hands. "No one move...!!" She exclaimed, seeing Kid turn his rather crazed eyes to her. "Kid is in a fit of insanity..!! There's no telling what he'll do!" Her voice squeaked a bit on the end in fear as Kid stood and walked towards her slowly.

He shook his head, muttering, "Tsk, tsk... Elizabeth."

Liz pointed the gun at him, hands shaking, finger on the trigger. "I said, don't move." She tried to sound firm, but her voice was quavering violently.

Kid shot out his hand and grabbed Liz's wrist, making her drop Patti instantly. He pushed the girl's arm so far back he heard it snap, and chuckled in response to the sickening noise.

Liz let out a sharp cry of pain. _'He... Broke my arm... That easily...?'_

Maka immediatly jerked back from Kid's disgusting laugh, "W-what's wrong with you, Kid-kun?" she hesitated to take a breath near him.

Soul gritted his teeth at the insult. _'That stupid kid, he said he would never hurt Maka. Look what he's DOING!'_ he thought, trying his best not to jump foward to stop him.

Maka's head mechanically moved toward Liz's pained face. _'What is wrong with him?'_ she kept repeating in her mind. She tried to remember the words that came out of Liz when she burst in. _'Kid is in a fit of insanity..!! There's no telling what he'll do!'_ Maka put her best efforts into not shrink back from Liz's shriek and think of any way to get Kid-kun away from this madness.

"Ah!" Maka's ears rang, and for a few moments went deaf. She panted, eager to get rid of the pain in her ear. _'The pitch....its too loud.'_ She waited a few seconds until her hearing was back. She could hear more commotion all around her, calling her name, calling for Liz and Patti. Once she opened her eyes to see what was going on, she fainted.

The grinning shinigami turned to face the unconcious girl now, and he moved forward to walk closer to her. The back of his brain was screaming. Screaming, _'Kid! Don't! You'll hurt Maka...!!'_

There was no stopping himself. He walked onward, and raised his fist in the air, about to sock Maka in the face. Suddenly, his legs gave way, and he sat on the bed, hand thrust in his bangs, the other behind his back in an attempt to restrain it there.

He panted heavily now, as he had just won the battle in his mind for control. He smiled, but it was not the grin of insanity that crossed his face, merely one of relief. He glanced back at the others who were in defensive positions now, Soul seemingly closest to him. _'Must've seen I was going to punch Maka...'_ He thought, and sighed.

"Sorry, I... Don't know what just came over me... Liz, your arm... You should get that checked, I can help you..." He moved forward and everyone but Liz who was on the ground shuffled out of his way, almost fearfully. He reached out to Liz, meaning to help her up.

Liz smacked his hand away with her uninjured arm. "Don't touch me...!! Don't touch me you... You crazy person...!!" She screamed, scrabbling backwards.

Kid was taken aback for a moment, and his eyes widened. "Uh." Was all he could manage for a couple of seconds. Feeling awkward, he looked back at Maka. "Can someone take Liz to Nygus for me, I... Have to wait for Maka to wake up so I can apologize... And then... I'll have to talk to Nygus as well to see what we can do..."

_**Kid's POV**_

I stopped laughing suddenly. The look in Maka's eyes filled with fear had almost pulled me back to the realm of sanity. I didn't want to lose this... Feeling yet. This feeling of absolute power, of fearlessness, of... Immortality, it seemed. I grinned maliciously at the girl I had once adored, and thoughts of killing her ran through my mind like wildfire. She was distracting me from insanity—the best feeling in the entire world.

A sound of running and the door smashing open made me flicker my eyes to the entranceway, and I saw one of my demon twin pistols, Liz, burst in, holding her sister, Patti, in weapon form. Then I realized that the gun was pointed towards me, Liz's fingers on the trigger, ready to fire. This too almost made me snap back to reality—that wasn't going to happen now; I wouldn't allow it.

After a shriek rose from the frightened girl's form, I smiled. Standing slowly, I paced forward to meet the girl, looking up—she was quite taller than me—into her terrified face. I could tell that it was I that was making her this way, and that snapped another switch of sanity on in my head. And the only way to flick it back down...

She gave words of warning, and was still pointing the pistol at me. I could tell she had no intention of shooting me, but merely of frightening me into submission—which was not going to happen; not in this state.

I wrapped my fingers around her wrist, and her eyes widened. I heard the clang of Patti dropping to the floor, and at almost the same moment, I pushed Liz's arm back until a sickening crack and snap was heard. I chuckled, knowing that her arm had been broken. The switch flicked back down, and I was engulfed in that wonderful feeling again—insanity.

But I wasn't completely insane yet. There was still one thing holding me back, and that was Maka. I watched as she passed out in a faint, and a pang of regret struck my heart—I didn't like or want to accept this feeling anymore.

I let go of the older Thompson's wrist now, and out of the corner of my eye saw her drop to the floor, clutching her fractured arm.

Moving quicker now, anxious for the feeling to overtake me, my aim was to murder the unconscious girl as swiftly as possible, and perhaps the others in the room as well, for they would most likely try to stop me. My conscious was screaming something I didn't pay attention to, and I raised my fist, clenching it. I meant to send a blow to the girl's stomach, when I saw her face. Her pained, almost half-dead expression made my knees wobble. I felt heat flush my face and I fell to the bed, sitting with one arm behind my back.

It was over. The feeling left, and I felt no remorse for that now. Yet, in the back of my mind, there was still a slight lust for the release of fear... The release of pain... Insanity.


End file.
